Habitude Née D'un Cauchemar
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: "C'était une routine maintenant, à chaque fois que Doflamingo faisait un cauchemar, Corazon venait le prendre entre ses bras pour le réconforter. [...] Et puis, une autre habitude s'était installée, au fil des nuits." Brocest, PWP, Fluff


Ohayo Mina-san !

Ma première Fanfic One Piece, Mon premier Brocest et la première à faire un Lemon sur ce couple ! ( Oui c'est la journée des premiers)

Je suis seulement la deuxième française à écrire sur ce couple et je trouve cela dommage, il est mignon, mais vu que Corazon/Rocinante est sortit il n'y a pas longtemps, je comprends ! :3

Je ne l'ai pas fait corriger par quelqu'un d'autre et moi même j'ai été étonnée du nombre de fautes que j'ai trouvé en relisant ! Si jamais vous trouvez des fautes, informez-moi !

 **Lâchez des Reviews, c'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs *u* !**

Pairing : Corazon/Rocinante x Doflamingo

Rating : M (Lemon,PWP)

Genre : Romance, Brocest

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je tiens Ôda-sama à la baguette ! :3

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le One Shot !

* * *

La fumée s'engouffrait dans ses poumon, l'intoxiquait. le bandeau sur ses yeux le plongeait dans le noir. Pendu par les bras, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et la corde rêche irritait ses poignets. Autour de lui, la foule hurlait, les accusant de tous les tords, de toutes leurs misères. Qu'en avait-il à faire lui, de leur existence pitoyable ? Ils n'étaient que des humains !

Ils n'étaient rien !

L'état crasseux de son corps et de ses vêtements était désagréable. Les nombreux hématomes qui parsemaient sa peau lui faisaient mal. Tout son corps criait de douleur. Il avait faim, était trop maigre pour son âge. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la haine qu'il éprouvait. Il entendait son petit frère pleureur, **à cause d'humains**. Ces insectes. Ils le paieraient ! Son père implorait le pardon, il suppliaient à qui voulait l'entendre la vie sauve pour ses fils. Il se soumettait. Et encore une fois, il les emmenait dans son délire.

A cause de lui, ils avaient perdu leur maison, leur titre, leur mère... Ils avaient tout perdu. Et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvaient à la merci d'humain, réduis à être enchaînés contre un mur comme un vulgaire animal.

Ils paieraient tous. Son enfoiré de père en premier.

Une flèche fut envoyée et elle frôla son ventre, déchirant un pan de tissu. Il hurla de peur et son frère l'appela, alerté par le cri de son grand frère. Il serra les dents, ne voulant pas accorder le plaisir de l'entendre se plaindre à ces humains. Une seconde flèche traversa l'air et cette fois, se planta dans son épaule. Un gémissement piteux sortit de sa gorge. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts causés par ses pleurs silencieux et il crut un moment s'étouffer avec ses larmes et sa morve.

Il allait les tuer. Tous.

 **Il allait les saigner comme des porcs.**

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et son torse se releva sous le choc. Essoufflé et complètement paniqué, il mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître où il était. Sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il était trempé de sueur froide et remonta son drap sur son buste quand il frissonna. Il avait froid. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains lorsqu'une violente migraine le prit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloirs attirèrent son attention. Puis, sa porte s'ouvrit. Il savait qui venait d'entrer. Avait-il fait trop de bruit ? Ou l'autre avait-il un détecteur de cauchemar dans le crâne ? Corazon. Non, Rocinante. Son petit frère. Celui qui avait disparu après tant d'années et qui était revenu. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, comme s'ils voulaient analyser quoi que ce soit, ou peut-être partager quelque chose dans ce regard. Finalement, le plus jeune s'avança.

Il se glissa derrière son frère pour s'asseoir et laissa Doflamingo appuyer son dos contre son torse, comme d'habitude. Le plus vieux pouvait sentir le poitrail musclé contre lui, malgré la fine chemise du cadet, et ça le rassurait. Doflamingo se laissa un peu glisser de tel qu'il se retrouvait à moitié allongé sur Corazon. Le corps de l'autre le réchauffait et rapidement ses muscles se détendirent.

C'était une routine maintenant, à chaque fois que Doflamingo faisait un cauchemar, Corazon venait le prendre entre ses bras pour le réconforter. Rocinante se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait entendu son frère hurler dans son sommeil. Ça l'avait rassuré, parce que ça lui assurait qu'au fond, Doflamingo pourrait ressentir. Alors il s'était rattaché à cette étincelle d'espoir, quitte à trahir la Marine, et avait prit son frère somnolent dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'était soudainement calmé dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain, Doflamingo n'avait pas rechigné à se réveiller avec son petite frère. Il ne l'avouerais certainement pas, mais il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Et puis, une autre habitude s'était installée, au fil des nuits.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ?

Une main caressant son ventre le sortit de ses pensées. Les longs doigts de Rocinante firent le tour du nombril et Doflamingo frémit lorsqu'ils s'aventurèrent sur les lignes de ses abdos. Le Flamant tourna la tête pour nicher son nez dans le cou délicieusement chaud de son cadet. Il inspira longuement l'odeur de pommes et de cannelle avec cette éternelle pointe âcre de cigarette. C'était bon.

Corazon baissa la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son aîné. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude de voir les iris de Doflamingo, celles-ci constamment cachées par des lunettes de soleil extravagantes. Et quelque part, il se sentait privilégié d'être le seul a pouvoir les admirer. Rocinante se rapprocha, leur nez se frôlèrent, leur souffle se mélangèrent et Doflamingo, impatient, pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son petit frère.

Le baiser était affectif et tendre. Ils étaient des pirates qui n'hésitaient pas à frapper, tuer ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin. Mais entre eux, à l'abris des regards, dans le confort de leur petite bulle, ils s'abandonnaient à des gestes doux.

Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et Corazon en profita pour mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son frère. La respiration de celui-ci se fit fébrile. Doflamingo posa sa main sur les cheveux soyeux de l'autre lui demandant secrètement de l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se happèrent et le cadet plongea sa langue dans la bouche du Flamant. Le plus vieux soupira d'aise sous le baiser. La main sur son ventre cajola sa hanche et son bas-ventre. Les sensations du baiser chaud et humide et de cette caresse réveillèrent son désir. Rocinante dû le sentir car il vint pétrir l'intérieur de la cuisse de son frère. Doffy grogna de frustration dans le baiser et roula des hanches contre son frère pour poser cette main autre part.

Corazon, excité par les mouvements de son grand-frère, accéda à sa requête et de son autre main, vint pincer gentiment les tétons durs. Un gémissement rauque se fit entendre. Rocinante massait la bosse enfermée dans un boxer noir, caressait son torse, envahissait sa bouche. Il était partout sur Doflamingo. Leur bouche se séparèrent et le plus jeune s'attaqua au lobe d'oreille, une zone qu'il savait érogène.

Doflamingo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un gémissement plus fort franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'une main passa dans son sous-vêtement et prit fermement son membre. Du pré-sperme s'y écoulait déjà. Les va-et-viens sur son sexe amenait le plus vieux au précipice du plaisir. Corazon s'appliquait a donner le plus de plaisir à son frère, à lui faire oublier son mauvais rêve. Le rassurer.

« Rocy...»

Corazon comprit immédiatement ce que voulait son Flamant. Plus. Alors il se releva, faisant basculer Doflamingo en avant, à quatre pattes. Les mains du plus jeune revinrent caresser les côtes, le torse musclé et les hanches fines, baissant le boxer. Le souffle chaud contre son anus fit trembler Doffy et il cria lorsqu'une langue mutine s'infiltra en lui. La sensation était bizarre, elle rendait son corps tremblant, mou et faible sous le plaisir. Les gémissements graves excitaient Rocinante, Doflamingo faisait des gestes incompréhensibles, s'accrochant aux draps de toutes ses forces comme pour garder une connexion avec la réalité. Corazon mit fin au supplice de son frère et le lécha le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant soupirer.

Les bras du plus vieux lâchèrent et il tomba sur les couvertures, pantelant, haletant. Il était encore sonné par la jouissance. Son petit frère le retourna et vint l'embrasser tendrement. En voulant caresser le dos du cadet, Doffy se rendit compte qu'il était toujours habillé. Il fit glisser la chemise blanche et Corazon se débarrassa lui-même de son pantalon en toile. Il plongea dans le cou de Doflamingo, dessinant de multiples suçons et lorsque son frère culbuta ses hanches contre les siennes, il dû utiliser son fruit du démon pour ne pas gémir.

Il descendit, laissant une traînée luisante sur la peau moite, passa sur les tétons bruns, le ventre halé, dans le nombril, le long du bas-ventre. Le dos de Doflamingo se tendit alors que Corazon le prenait en bouche. Les lèvres serrées autour de la hampe, le plus jeune effectuait des gestes lents, faisant languir son amant.

Le flamant ne sentit pas le premier doigt en lui, ni le deuxième. Rocinante s'appliquait à préparer son frère pour lui faire le moins de mal. Au troisième intrus, il intensifia sa fellation. Le plus vieux s'accrochait avec force aux draps, il avait passé ses jambes dans le dos de l'autre et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et fréquents. La sensation de son sexe enfermé dans cette bouche chaude, celle de son frère, et de ses doigts en lui le rendait fou.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rocinante se retira et remonta pour l'embrasser. Doffy passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et fourra ses mains dans les cheveux doux. Leurs langues dansaient, se caressaient mutuellement et Corazon en profita pour, dans un coup de bassin puissant, entrer dans son amant. La prostate fut violemment touchée et le plus vieux hurla de plaisir, mettant fin au baiser.

La bouche de Rocinante s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne sortit. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ils se contentèrent de se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Doflamingo porta sa main au cou de son petit frère.

« Laisse sortir ta voix.»

Il sentit le corps se raidir contre lui et vit les yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Il ne sourit pas de l'effet de sa phrase. Il caressa le cou de son amant et son autre main prit celle de Rocinante. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ou dire.

« Tu pensais sérieusement que je n'allais rien remarquer ? Les Marines qui nous trouvent sans raison, au bon moment...»

Rocinante déglutit. Son grand-frère allait-il le tuer ? Allait-il redevenir un monstre ? Allait-il... le perdre ? Il voulut s'éloigner mais il fut retenu par des bras et ramené contre un corps chaud. Doflamingo fit des mouvements de bassins lents, faisant entrer et sortir le sexe toujours dur de Corazon en lui. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de plaisir et encore une fois ils ancrèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Ne me trahi plus. Ne t'éloigne plus. Ne t'en va plus, tu m'entends, Rocy ?»

Le coeur de prénomé Rocy rata un batement et le soulagemet prit son corps. Il plongea sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son frère. Le baiser était pressé, animal mais gardait une certaine douceur. Le plus jeune annula son pouvoir et s'appliqua à faire crier Doflamingo sous ses coups de butoirs. Lui même gémissait, il laissait son grand-frère entendre sa voix. Leur front étaient collés les yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main.

 **« Ahh... D-Doffy...»**

Doflamingo manqua de jouir rien qu'en entendant Rocinante. Il faisait exprès de resserrer ses chairs autour de son frère pour l'entendre encore et encore et déjà, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans ce son. Sa voix était délicieusement grave et profonde. Le rythme se fit plus effréné, plus rapide. La prostate du Flamant était malmenée, touchée à chaque va-et-viens, leur torse se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et leur front toujours collés. Leurs mains jointes se resserraient à chaque assaut de plaisir, un plaisir intense. Le corps trempé de sueur, leur regard ne se quittaient pas.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, l'apogée, ensembles, en même temps, les foudroya. Leurs muscles lâchèrent, un éclair blanc les aveugla et ils retombèrent sur le lit, essoufflés et à moitié endormi. Rocinante était allongé sur Doflamingo, dans un état comateux, au précipice du sommeil.

Il nicha son visage dans le cou de Doflamingo et s'endormit ainsi. Le plus vieux referma ses bras sur le corps de son Rocy, embrassa l'épaule nue et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, toute trace de cauchemar disparut.


End file.
